


Pregnancy Changes You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, pregnancy weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“How’re you feeling today?” Morgan asked as you walked into the BAU that morning. 

You were pregnant. Seven months pregnant. You were the size of a bowling ball and were waddling like a penguin. “How do you think I’m feeling?” you snapped playfully. “I feel fat. My boobs are humongous. I can’t even see me feet anymore. This kid is using my bladder as a squeeze toy, so I have to pee every five seconds…” As you continued to ramble, Spencer laughed and came to stand by your side. 

“At least you have that beautiful pregnant lady glow around you, right?” Morgan said. Spencer shook his head - a warning. Don’t get me started on that. “Right?” He looked scared as you glared at him. 

Never. Miss. With a Pregnant Woman. “You wanna know where that glow comes from?” you yelled as the rest of the team came to say good morning. As your voice picked up, Rossi immediately turned around and walked away. “That pregnant lady glow is sweat. Right JJ? From throwing up incessantly. The glow ain’t cute.”

JJ ran up to your side, empathy flowing from her pores as she wrapped her arms around you. “I understand. I get you. You’re almost there.”

“Thank you,” you pouted. “I’m just so tired of feeling like this.”

Apparently, Rossi hadn’t walked over completely. He’d just gotten you a muffin. A chocolate chip muffin. “I come with food,” he said, bestowing on you a peace offering that would hopefully spare him from your pregnant rage. “Your favorite.”

“JJ, why do I want to cry? Why does Rossi bringing me a muffin make me wanna cry?” you exclaimed. “I don’t understand!”

Everyone just chuckled as you bit into your muffin and JJ assured you that it would all be over soon and the rewards would be great. “After this is all over, you will have a beautiful baby boy and this will all have been worth it.”

The clock struck 9, so as the rest of the team returned to their desks and offices, Spencer helped you lower down into your chair. You were weeks away from not being able to sit comfortably at your desk. “Just so you know,” he said, bending down to give you a kiss, “I still think you’re beautiful and if it’s possible, I think I’m more in love with you now than I was before.”

You smiled warmly up at him wondering how you had ever gotten so lucky. “I don’t understand how that’s possible. I feel gross.”

“You don’t look it. That’s in your head” he said, kissing your hair. “And I plan on proving it to you.”

—–

At this late stage in your pregnancy, Hotch allowed you to work in whatever way you felt comfortable. If that meant walking around and dictating your paperwork to an intern that was fine. If it meant taking all kinds of breaks in order to stretch, it didn’t matter. But by the end of the day each day, you were ready to go home and get into comfortable clothes. The idea of having denim attached to your body in any way anymore was killing you. Sweatpants, a loose t-shirt and no bra were ideal. “When we get home, I want you to put on whatever is most comfortable to you,” Spencer said as you walked hand-in-hand to the elevator. 

“I plan on it. Those gray sweatpants, my Nirvana t-shirt and absolutely no bra whatsoever,” you laughed, grabbing at your now monstrous rack and massaging your permanently sore boobs. 

It was obvious that Spencer was quite enjoying your new endowments - very large endowments. You’d grown nearly two cup sizes since the fourth month of your pregnancy, going from a C to an E. “I can give you a boob massage when we get home?” he said hopefully. 

The elevator doors opened, leaving another member of the Bureau to look at your enormous rack as you snorted uncontrollably. “You just want a reason to touch me,” you said. 

“I would be lying if I said that wasn’t part of it, but if it’ll help that’s what’s most important.”

“Of course,” you laughed as you walked through the parking structure to the car. “You wanna make me dinner too?” Being utterly lazy sounded great right now.

Apparently, he had already planned on it. Nothing fancy, just some chicken and pasta. In addition to food and a chest massage, he said he also had a little something else planned, but he refused to tell you until you got home.

—–

While Spencer made dinner, you sat lazily on the couch, feeling so much better without your bra on. “Hey, babe! It’s like the movie Alien over here. Come look,” you laughed, lifting up your shirt to where you could clearly see the indentation of a foot. “This is a beautiful yet disgusting miracle. I look like I’m about to explode.”

He leaned over the couch and kissed your stomach, saying hello to your baby boy, whose name you still hadn’t decided on. “I can’t imagine what it feels like to have him in there, but you are just as beautiful as the day we met. I’ve noticed lately that you haven’t felt pretty, so I went out and got you some stuff. Walking back toward the bedroom, you could hear the crinkling of a plastic bag. “I picked up some cocoa butter, lotion, which I will apply to your legs after we’re done eating, and some lime green nail polish that I will put on your toes, because you keep saying you want a pedicure but you don’t want anyone you don’t know touching your feet.”

“You’re gonna pamper me?” you sighed happily. You attempted to get up from your position and kiss him, but the baby was getting in the way. “I can’t get up, I’m sorry.”

Before going back into the kitchen to get dinner for you both, he propped you up with a pillow to take some of the pressure off your back. Two months was a long time. This kid better be adorable. As you finished dinner, Spencer washed up, returning to the couch with your lotion and cocoa butter. While you massaged your stomach with the cocoa butter, feeling your little man’s foot along the way, Spencer lathered his hands in the lotion and began to glide his hands up and down your legs. “Oh wow,” you said, relaxing a bit as Spencer worked his magic. “This feels nice. Can I get these more often?”

“Whenever you want,” he responded, squeezing tighter on the tense muscles in your legs. “Feeling better than this morning?”

You were. It wasn’t as if you didn’t enjoy pregnancy at some points - watching him kick and hearing his heartbeat were about the sweetest things you’d ever experienced, but the wear and tear on your body was brutal, and in that aspect, you were ready for it to be over. On top of that, you couldn’t wear what you used to so you didn’t feel as confident. 

As he pulled out the nail polish, applying it to your toe nails which you honestly hadn’t seen in months, you began to fall asleep, but when he was done, you noticed you felt more relaxed than you had in weeks, which in turn, made you feel more beautiful. “Thanks, babe,” you yawned as he picked you up to bring you to bed. “You still owe me that boobie massage.”

He walked you toward the bedroom as he gathered you to his chest. “I owe you one,” he laughed. “Or if you want, we can do that as we fall asleep.”

“Yes, please,” you said happily. “You do know how to make a girl feel beautiful.”


End file.
